


The Christmas Blessing

by smhfiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/F, HEA, Love, What if Scenario, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: Miranda Priestly didn't know what her life was missing until a stranger showed her what her life could have been.





	The Christmas Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken a few liberties, but nothing to drastic. Andrea never worked at Runway. 
> 
> I enjoy the Hallmark Christmas movies about second chances or what could have been. The idea of Christmas is magical after all. 
> 
> This was supposed to be under ten thousand words but got away from me. 
> 
> Also, I finished this on my phone and I'm running on a few hours of sleep. So, there could be mistakes.

Miranda Priestly sipped the glass of champagne her first assistant, Karen, had gotten for her when she had. The last thing she wanted to do on the Friday night before Christmas was to be at the Elise-Clarke holiday party that Irv threw every year. She could have been at home with her girls, instead she was stuck here mingling with people she'd never spoken too.

  
Her gaze swept the ballroom, that was decorated in tacky Christmas decorations, then landed on Nigel, Emily, and Serena, who were huddled in a corner, talking. A quick look at her watch told her she only needed to stay for ten more minutes until she could bid goodnight to everyone. There was not enough champagne in the world that would make her stay any more than the forty minutes she had set aside for this party.

  
As her heels clicked on the floor, the sea of people parted to let her through as they should have and she ignored the hushed whispers behind her back and made her way to the small group of people she somewhat tolerated. Maybe even liked. Maybe. Emily’s eyes widened when she spotted her and the other two turned in her direction and all conversation stopped. It's been four years since Emily was her assistant, yet she still looked terrified every time she was in Mirandas presence.

  
“Miranda.”

  
“Nigel. Don’t stop your conversation on my account.”

  
Nigel rubbed the back of his neck. “Very well. We were just talking about regrets and what we would change if given the chance.”

  
She sipped her champagne and held herself back from rolling her eyes. Regrets were for the weak.

  
“Or,” Serena said, “Not so much regrets as what our lives would have been like if we would have chosen a different road.”  
Nigel nodded. “What would my life had been like if I’d taken that job in Europe fifteen years ago.”

  
“If I would have interviewed at Vogue instead of Runway,” Emily added.

  
Miranda arched her brow. “That can be arraigned, Emily.”

  
“Miranda,” Nigel hurried on at Emily's panicked look. “They’re just thoughts. You can’t tell me you never spare a thought about what your life would have been like if you had taken a different path.”

  
She waved her hand in the air. “Don’t be silly. Why think on things that can never be changed?”

  
“If I was to wake up tomorrow morning in a different life, it would take a little while to know what life I would want,” Serena chimed in.

  
“Six months,” Emily added.

  
“Six months for me to,” Nigel said. “What about you Miranda?”

  
She almost couldn’t believe this is what her employees talked about. Complete nonsense. There was no use thinking on things that could never be changed. She didn’t have regrets, but she did wish she would have had more children. She’d always wanted a big family, but had gotten started late, and never had the opportunity after the twins were born. She rolled her eyes at their expectant faces, well, all except Emily’s, who always looked like she was constipated.

“Two days. Karen, coat and bag.” She turned away from them and walked away. At the door, Karen helped her with her coat and followed out with her bag.  
Of course, tonight of all nights, David, her driver, was late. She walked off to the side and sneered when a homeless person headed in their direction only to be stopped by security.

Miranda felt chills race down her spine when the woman looked at her. As David pulled to a stop, she took off in the car’s direction when the woman, still being held back by security, pointed a finger at her and spoke.

  
“Two days was all you asked for and two days is all you will get.”

  
Miranda turned away from her and just did keep the smile off her face when Karen mumbled, stupid crazy person, from behind her. She slid inside the car, accepted her bag, and sat back as the car pulled away from the curb. The homeless woman waved at her and Miranda hated to admit it, but there was something very unnerving about her.

  
It didn’t take them long to reach the townhouse and she bid David a goodnight, thankful for his years of service when he waited until she was inside the house before driving off. Once she was behind closed doors, she slipped her heels off, laid her purse on the table inside the door, set the alarm, and headed to the kitchen.

After making a cup of tea, she climbed the stairs, and stood against the doorframe of the entertainment room entrance where the girls were sprawled out of the floor in a nest of blankets. They were both sixteen, but would always be her little girls.

  
“Hey, Mom.”

  
“You’re home early. Go change and join us.”

  
“I think I will.”

  
When she walked back into the room, she had finished her tea, and changed into a pair of silk pajamas. As she settled herself onto the middle of the couch, Caroline and Cassidy curled up on either side of her.

No, she didn’t have regrets and she wouldn’t want a life without her girls in it, no matter if the other parts of her life were different. The partner that was her equal, she knew, would be asking for a miracle, and no matter what path she had taken, more children would have never been an option. She shook herself of the ridiculous thoughts and concentrated on being with the children she did have.

  
When the credits rolled and after the girls were in their rooms, Miranda slipped into her bed and went over the Book. She tapped her ink pen on the page, and after staring at the same line for the last ten minutes, she ripped her glasses off, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

No regrets, but it was another night sleeping alone. People would be surprised to know she loved to cuddle, but none of her pervious husbands could be bothered to just hold her. None of her husbands bothered with a lot of things when it came to her and what she wanted.

The press only got to see a small part of who she was. Many people would be surprised to learn that she preferred to stay at home. There was something so relaxing about spending a weekend with her girls doing nothing but baking and watching movies all day or playing games. But, she could never find the time.

  
She knew she had settled, especially with Stephen, but she wasn’t so naïve not to know she wasn’t getting any younger and she could be quite picky when it came to the company she kept. This was all Nigel and the others fault for putting those stupid ideas into her head.

Monday, she would give them all extra work to make up for the sleepless night she was bound to have. Her kids were what mattered right now. Everything else in her life, although needing improvement, would have to wait.

  
***

  
Miranda slowly started to waken and become aware of her surroundings. She snuggled deeper in the covers and wiggled her body backward only to stiffen when she was met with another body.

She relaxed when she realized it had to be one of her girls, but her heart started pounding when a smooth, long arm wound itself around her waist and pulled her even closer to the body behind her. She sucked in a breath. A very female body.

  
“Miranda,” the stranger said, and kissed her on the neck. “Quit squirming. The kids will be up soon and we don’t have much time. Let’s just enjoy the reprieve we have.”

  
What the hell was going on? She hadn’t had that much to drink the previous night. Unless someone had spiked her drank and this was all some sick joke. She grabbed the hand around her waist, lifted it off, and jumped out of bed.

  
“Miranda?” The stranger said.

  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening her eyes and taking in the woman in her bed. She took a step back when she noticed just how young she was. Long dark hair, farmed a chiseled jaw, and a pair of brown eyes completed the package. “What the hell is going on? Who are you and what are you doing in my home?”

  
The woman slowly got out of bed and frowned. “Miranda, what are you talking about. I’m your wife and this is our home.”

  
She laughed because what else could she do. “I do not have a wife. How did you get in here?” She walked toward the door, when she noticed fort the first time that she was naked. Oh god. She was naked in front of this child. Every wrinkle, blemish, and excess skin was on display. She looked good for her age, but she was still a fifty-six-year-old woman. She took a step back when a robe was thrust in her direction, but accepted it and slipped it on when the woman kept wiggling it in her direction. “Who are you?”

  
The woman turned disbelieving eyes toward her. “Miranda, this isn’t funny. I’m Andrea, your wife. Sweetie, are you feeling okay?”

  
No, she was most certainly not feeling okay. She ran her hand through her hair, took a deep breath, and looked up at the woman, but her eyes strayed over her shoulder, and she marched to the window. The view should have looked out over her backyard, instead it was a view of Central Park. By her estimates, they had to be at least thirty floors up. She jerked away when a hand touched her shoulder.

  
“Miranda, you’re starting to scare me. Please, what’s going on?” Andrea stepped in front of her, but kept her hands to herself.

  
Miranda’s eyes caught the rings on Andrea’s finger, then she looked down at her own. A platinum band and tasteful engagement ring adorned her left hand. If this was a joke, it was an elaborate one. First, they would have had to have gotten her out of her home, without tripping the alarm. Oh, God. Her girls. “Where are my girls?” She demanded.

  
“They’re fine. In fact, they should be getting up any minute. You promised them pancakes this morning and they always look forward to them, because no one ever knows what shapes you’ll come up with. For teenagers, they sure are Mama’s girls.” Andrea tried to joke but it fell flat and she hugged herself but didn’t attempt to reach out to Miranda.

  
“We are talking about Caroline and Cassidy, aren’t we?”

  
“Yes,” Andrea said, slowly. “The boys are already up.” She chuckled. “I heard them talking before you got out of bed.” She pointed to the monitor on the nightstand. “I figured we had a good ten minutes before they came looking for us.”

  
“Boy’s?” she croaked. Without answering her, Andrea walked across the room, picked up a picture frame and handed it to her. Miranda wasn’t sure what she expected, but it was not what she saw.

  
“It was taken last Christmas.”

  
All six of them stood in front of a massive Christmas tree and they all had on an ugly Christmas sweater. Caroline and Cassidy looked the same age and she looked happy. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d smiled like that. Andrea held a small boy, who looked to be around two years old with curly brown hair, and she held a small bundle in her arms. It all looked so domestic and it didn’t look like it was taken professionally. “Who took the photo?”

  
“Nigel.”

  
“Nigel?” Miranda jerked her head up from the photo.

  
“Yes, he comes over every year, along with Emily and Serena. Although, the first time you invited Emily over, she fainted, but besides that, the night ran smoothly.” Andrea chuckled, but it didn’t hold any warmth. Miranda didn’t know this woman but she could tell when someone was trying to hold it together.

  
She knew this was a dream now, because there was no way she would ever wear an ugly sweater or invite Emily or Serena into her home. “I’m a bit tired.” She snapped her head up when her phone went off and her heart pounded when Andrea picked it up and answered it.

  
“Yes, she’s right here.” Andrea handed it over. “I’m going to go check on the kids. Take all the time you need.” She placed her hand on Miranda’s wrist. “You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?”

  
“Of course.” Miranda waited until the door shut behind her before lifting the phone to her ear. “Hello.”

  
“Miranda?”

  
Nigel’s voice sounded as frantic as she felt. “Yes, considering it was my phone you called.”

  
“I just…who answered your phone?”

  
“Really, Nigel. My personal life is none of your business.”

  
“Cut the crap, Miranda. If your morning started like mine did, you woke up in a completely different life, with a stranger in your bed. Am I, right?”

  
She blew out the breath she was holding. “What’s happening?”

  
“I don’t know. I was able to get ahold of Emily and her and Serena were together.”

  
“Good and to answer your question, Andrea, the woman who answered the phone, supposedly is my wife.”

  
“Wow. I’m married to.”

  
“Good, god, Nigel. Surely this isn’t real. It’s all a dream.”

  
“I don’t think so, Miranda. I think this is real.”

  
“Don’t be absurd.” Just then a wail broke through the monitor.

  
“That sounded like a baby.”

  
“Yes, well. It seems like I have two other children besides my girls. I haven’t looked at anything. Is it the same year?”

  
“Yes, and I did a bit of research before I called you. We seem to all have the same jobs as we did yesterday. Nothing in our professional lives has changed. At least on the surface.”

  
“Well, that’s one good thing. I guess I’ll meet you at work.”

  
He coughed. “Actually, from the online calendar, we’re scheduled to be off until the second of January.”

  
“That’s unacceptable. Probably Irv’s doing.”

  
“No, it was yours.”

  
She turned when the door opened and Andrea walked in holding a small boy, who was crying and rubbing his eyes. Miranda’s heart melted when he looked at her with a pair of bright blue eyes and held his arms out to her.

  
“Nigel, I’m going to have to let you go. Have everyone meet here for lunch.”

  
“At your house?”

  
“I don’t like to repeat myself.”

  
“We’ll be at the townhouse at one.”

  
“Not the townhouse.”

  
“Where do you live?”

  
“Figure it out.” She ended the call, and threw the phone on the bed.

  
“Mama.” He grabbed for her and she slipped her arms around him and hugged him to her chest.

  
“Shh, it’s all right. Mama’s here.” She held him tight enjoying the feeling of having him in her arms. It had been so long since the girls were this age.  
Andrea smiled and rubbed his back.

“Miranda, are you feeling better?” She looked so uncertain.

  
“I’m not sure. We do need to talk, though.”

  
“Is something wrong? You seemed fine last night.”

  
“Nothing’s wrong, but something is different.” Whatever was happening, it wasn’t Andrea’s fault.

  
“Okay.”

  
Miranda kissed him on the head. “Be good for mommy.” She handed him back to Andrea. What kind of mother was she? She didn’t even know her son’s name. No. Not her son. “I’m going to take a quick shower, then I’ll join you all in the kitchen.” She held steady and didn’t flinch when Andrea kissed her on the cheek. Her entire body tingled from the touch. Before Andrea walked out, Miranda asked the question that was bothering her. “How long have we been married?”

  
Andrea smiled and it took Miranda’s breath away. “Four years. We meet five years ago, when I was twenty-five. You were doing a photo shoot in Central park. Oh, goodness, when I bought you a coffee, you wanted nothing to do with me and tore me a new one when you saw what I was wearing.”

  
“If I was so mean to you, how did we get here?” She pointed between them.

  
Andrea licked her lips. “I was quite persistent and besides,” she shrugged. “You were the sexiest woman I had ever seen, and I would have regretted it for the rest of my life if I hadn’t tried. It only took me a few weeks for you to agree to have coffee with me.” She hugged the baby closer. “You know, I was never even supposed to be in the park that day, but Lily convinced me I needed to get out of the house. Things would have been so different if I had taken a different road that day. I love you, and we’ll see you in the kitchen.”

  
Miranda flopped down on the bed, Andrea’s words rolling around in her head. Regrets. Different paths. No, it couldn’t be. Was it a coincidence that her, Nigel, Emily, and Serena were just talking about this. Then there was that homeless woman.

  
Miranda marched to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She gripped the countertop and took several deep breaths before raising her head and opening her eyes. Besides having no makeup on, she looked the same. Her products were on one side of the vanity and Andrea’s was on the other side. She slipped the robe off, and stopped when she spotted a basket sitting on the back of the toilet that held several different bath toys and a few rubber ducks.

  
She relaxed as the water beat down on her back and gasped when the homeless woman’s words registered in her head. Two days was all you asked for and two days is all you’ll get. No. It would be a cruel twist of fate if two days was all she would get. She shook her head and willed the tears not to fall.

  
Sliding down the shower, she plopped down in the tub and hugged her knees to her chest. She may have only meet Andrea, and one of the boys, and she may not have been very receptive to what was happening, but one thing was clear, she’d already been wrong. It didn’t take her two days to decide if this life was the one she wanted. It had only taken her waking up in Andrea’s arms to realize that she wouldn’t be able to live without them.

  
***

  
After her mini breakdown in the shower, she opened the closet, only to breathe a sigh of relief, when her clothes stared back at her. Granted, there was also t-shirts, flannels, and jeans scattered throughout the large room, but that didn’t bother her as much as it would have the day before. She reached for a white and gold, sheath dress, only to shake her head. She had two small children. That would never do. She pulled on a pair of black trousers, and a blue, lightweight, sweater with snowflakes on it, she was sure Andrea bought for her.

  
With minimal make-up on and her hair fixed to perfection, she walked out of the bedroom and toward where all the noise was coming from. Cassidy and Caroline, sat on barstools at the island with their backs to her. The older boy sat in a high-chair to Cassidy’s left and the baby was standing up in a crib set up in the corner of the room. Andrea was at the stove flipping pancakes.

  
Miranda leaned against the wall and watched them all talk animatedly. When her eyes locked onto the little boy’s he squealed and held out his arms to her.

  
“Mama, come.”

  
Andrea stood up and poured her a cup of coffee, but Miranda stood rooted to the spot.

  
“Mom, you okay?”

  
“Girls, I’m fine. Just tired.”

  
“If you say so,” Caroline said, and went back to whatever it was she was doing.

  
“Mama,” he frowned. “Come.”

  
“Miranda, I was just getting ready to come and get you.” Andrea pointed at the bowl on the counter.

  
Miranda’s eyes darted around from her girls to the two boys, then back to Andrea. When Andrea took a step in her direction, Miranda tore her eyes away from them and walked quickly down the hall into what she guessed was the living room. She braced her hands on a table by the window and dropped her head, taking in deep breaths.

  
The twinkling of lights in the window drew her attention and she jerked her head around to look at the giant Christmas tree in the corner of the room.  
She held back the tears when Patricia walked to her and nudged her hand. After a quick pat, she walked closer to the tree. Hanging front and center where five ornaments.

Each ornament depicted a Christmas scene and each had a name underneath the picture: Miranda, Andrea, Caroline, Cassidy, Oliver, & Jackson. She shook her head and took a step back. This couldn’t be her life. What kind of sick joke was this? No, she would not lose it now. She had a family waiting on her, even if none of this was real.

  
Miranda shook off her thoughts and made her way back to the kitchen, where Andrea was sitting at the table helping the kids eat. By the looks of it, she wasn’t having much luck.

  
“I’m sorry. I’ve just been preoccupied. It’s.” she ran her fingers through her hair. “It’s hard to believe this is my life.”

  
“Well, Love, it is. So, come help me feed them.”

  
Miranda walked up to them and kissed Caroline and Cassidy each on the head. The twins exchanged a look, but didn’t say anything about Miranda’s behavior.  
Andrea still looked skeptical, but seemed to be giving Miranda a reprieve. However, the doubt behind those brown eyes cut at her core, and she ignored the fluttering in her chest, took a deep breath and sat in-between Oliver and Jackson. She could only assume the older boy was Olive because of the placement of his ornament.

  
Miranda picked up the eggs and lifted the fork for Oliver, but her hand was shaking and she set it back down. Good grief, she’d fed both the girls when they were this age. After a few minutes of Miranda questioning her every move, and her sanity, Andrea spoke quietly. “You’re really out of sorts this morning.”

  
“I am.”

  
“Everything went okay at the Runway yesterday, didn’t it? I thought you were pleased with the issue.”

  
“No, I was.” She picked up the fork and Oliver opened his mouth and accepted the eggs. “You ever wake up and feel like you’re living someone else’s life?” She licked her lips when Andrea patted her hand.

  
“Yes. Meeting you that day, was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Who knew I would catch the eye of the editor of Runway.”

  
Miranda held Andrea’s gaze. “I was yours from the moment I laid eyes on you.” It may have only been that morning, but she couldn’t imagine her life without Andrea or her boys in it.

  
“Still.” She smiled. “We had a lot of fun that first year.” Andrea grinned at her and the twins groaned.

  
“Man, Cassidy,” Caroline said. “They're doing it again.”

  
“I know. It’s second nature now, though.”

  
“Girls?” Miranda questioned.

  
“Oh, please,” Cassidy said, getting up and putting her plate in the sink, before standing behind Miranda and slipping her arms around her neck. “We may complain, but we’re so happy you two meet that day. It changed our lives for the better. You did good.”

  
Miranda closed her eyes and grasped Cassidy’s arm’s that were around her neck. “You don’t know what that means to hear you say that.”

  
Caroline kissed her on the cheek. “Yes, we do.” She then kissed Oliver, Jackson, then Andrea. “We’ll be back tomorrow . Love you, guys.”

  
Cassidy kissed her then the rest of the family. “Don’t decorate the cookies without us.”

  
“Where are you going?” Miranda looked from Andrea back to them. The looks of disbelief on their faces told her she should have known where they were going.

  
“To dads. Like we do every year on this day.”

  
“You know,” Cassidy threw in. “This is our day to have Christmas with him. So, we can spend it with his wife and son and we can spend Christmas eve and day with you all.”

  
Caroline took a step forward. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

  
“Yes. Go, have fun.”

  
“If you’re sure?”

  
“I am.”

  
“Later.”

  
Miranda didn’t dare look in Andrea’s direction so she continued to feed Oliver. “I’m just out of sorts today.”

  
“I can tell.” Andrea picked Jackson up and wiped him off before putting him back in his crib. “Here.” She set a cup of coffee on the table beside her. “You sure you don’t want to talk about it.” She slid her hand along Miranda’s shoulder, then through her hair.

  
Miranda picked up a forkful of eggs and pretended the fork was an airplane. Oliver opened his mouth at the last second, then giggled after he had swallowed. Miranda pushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.  
Forty minutes later, the kids were clean, and the dishes were washed.

Miranda sipped her coffee and kept one eye on the kids laying in front of the T.V. in a nest of blankets watching cartoons while she scanned her emails. From the emails, the website, and what she’d read on google, nothing had really changed from her business from her pervious life.  
At a tap on her leg, she set her coffee and phone down and gave Jackson her full attention. When he raised his arms, one clutching a well-loved elephant, Miranda picked him up and sat him next to her, where he immediately cuddled into her side.

  
Instead of picking her phone back up, she ran her fingers through his red hair and just lived in the moment. Something she was lacking before. If she only had two days with them, she would savor every moment. This is what mattered right now. Runway could wait and so could Nigel. Miranda picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. It was answered on the second ring.

  
“Nigel.”

  
“Miranda, I was just getting ready to call you.”

  
She looked down at the head on her lap. “Don’t bother coming by for lunch.” She went on to recap the previous night.

  
“So,” Nigel said. “Two days.”

  
“Yes.” It didn’t set well with her at all.  
“That’s cruel. I actually like the man I’m married to. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted and he loves me. I know that’s strange.”

  
“No, no it’s not. You see it in his eyes.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“I know that feeling.”

  
“Miranda, what are we going to do?”

  
“Nothing. Enjoy your time with him as I will with my family. There is nothing we can do at this point. Nothing at all. Whatever this is, is already set in motion. I’m going to enjoy what little time we have with my new family. As should you.”

  
“I don’t want to go back to my other life.”

  
“Yes, well, what’s done is done, Nigel.”

She squeezed the Jackson and received a watery smile in return.

  
“Yes, I’ll call Emily and Serena and let them know. Are Cassidy and Caroline okay?”

  
“Yes, just as I left them last night. Have a good two days, Nigel.”

  
“You as well.”

  
Miranda set her phone down and picked Jackson up and held him tight against her chest. He couldn’t be no more than two years old. She kissed his head, then looked toward the hallway where Andrea was standing with an unreadable expression on her face.

  
“Miranda, what’s going on? What woman, what new family, and what does two days have to do with anything?”

  
***

  
Miranda closed her eyes and kept them shut even as the couch dipped beside her. She had never intended for Andrea to find out.

  
“Miranda?”

  
She licked her lips then turned to look at Andrea. “You know me.”

  
“I do.” She reached across Jackson and took Miranda’s hand. “I would like to think I know you better than anyone. At least you said I did.”

  
She’d never told anyone about her childhood, but from the moment she woke up in Andrea’s arms she knew Andrea was the exception to her rule. “I’m not ever sure I believe what’s going on. It’s more farfetched than Irv trying to oust me and put Jacqueline in my place.”

  
“Miranda, that happened six years ago.”

  
“I know.” She tightened her hold on Andrea’s hand admiring the wedding band.

  
“Is this about what we talked about the other day. Because you said you were ready and I’ve never known you to mince your words.”

  
“I’m sorry but you’re going to have to refresh my memories.”

  
The hurt look on Andrea’s face ripped through her chest.

  
“Okay. Wow.” Andrea took her hand back and folded them in her lap. “The baby. I’m talking about wanting another baby. You said you were ready, but now I don’t know.”

  
Miranda licked her lips and turned to glance at the two of the four kids they already had. This didn’t feel right. Andrea wasn’t talking to her Miranda, and, at the moment, that’s not who she felt like. She felt like an imposter. As much as she wanted it to be, this wasn’t her life and this proved it. “Andrea.”

  
“Miranda, why are you doing this?”

  
“There’s something I need to tell you.” She ran her fingers through Jackson’s hair. “I…I’m not who you think I am. I’m not your wife.”

  
Andrea shook her head and got off the couch, pacing. “Stop. If you don’t want another kid all you have to do is say so, but don’t do this. We’ve always been honest with each other.”

  
The tears in Andrea’s eyes was almost her undoing. “Andrea, I don’t know you. Yesterday I was single with only the girls, then this morning I wake up in a different home with you and them.” She pointed to the living room. “This isn’t my life. I wish it was, but it isn’t. I don’t remember having a conversation about more kids with you, because I didn’t. Six years ago, I never met you in Central Park. Yesterday, Nigel and I along with some of my employees were talking about what our lives would be like if we had made different choices. I told them it would only take me two days to realize if I wanted the new life or my old one. After I left the party a strange woman, stopped me and told me two days is what I asked for and two days was all I would get.” It sounded even crazier when she said it out loud. She glanced up and Andrea was looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

  
“When were we married?”

  
“I don’t know.”

  
“Where were we married?”

  
“I don’t know. I wished I did, but I don’t.” Her heart broke as tears slipped down Andrea’s cheeks.

  
“You told me you loved me.”

  
“I do. I can’t explain it, but I feel it. I don’t remember falling in love with you. I don’t remember.”

  
Andrea dropped down on the couch and rested her head in her hands. “Maybe we should call your mom. She would know what to do.”

  
Miranda sucked in a breath and her heart was racing. “What? My mom.”

  
Andrea jerked her head up and reached for Miranda’s hand but pulled it back at the last moment. “Are you okay.”

  
“I…my mom died last year.”

  
“No, she didn’t. She’s coming for Christmas. She’s supposed to be in tomorrow evening.”

  
“No, I held her as she died. She’d been sick for years.” She laughed. “She always wanted more grandchildren.” She shook her head. “My mom’s alive.”

  
Andrea’s eyes widened. “Yes. Oh, God. You’re not my Miranda, are you?”

  
Miranda sucked in a breath. No one had ever called her their Miranda before, but it felt right coming from Andrea. “No. I wish I was, but I’m not. The day after Christmas I won’t be here anymore.”  
“What happens if you choose to stay.”  
“I already have, but according to that woman, that isn’t how this works. I only get two days to live this new life. What could have been. What could have happened.”

  
“Just like that.”

  
“I guess. You’ll more than likely get your Miranda back. The woman you fell in love with and the mother to your kids.”

  
“You’re their mother.”

  
Miranda sighed. “I wish I was.”

  
Andrea grabbed her face. “No, you are their mother. You treat them like my Miranda does. Everything about you is her, you just don’t remember. Will you remember us when you go back?”

  
“Yes.”

  
She blinked. “You’ll have all these memories of what you could have had?”

  
“Yes.” It tore her apart to even think about it.

  
Andrea bit her lip. “Well, that won’t do. You deserve memories of us that will last a lifetime. We’ll just have to make new ones.”

  
Miranda shook her head. “Wait a minute. You believe me? All this. You believe me?” She wasn’t even sure she believed it.

  
“It’s crazy, but there’s a lot of things that happen in this life, that we can’t explain. You’ve never lied to me. Why would you start now? Granted, it’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard of or ever experienced, but this is you, Miranda and how can I not believe you.” Miranda dropped her head back on the couch. Andrea wrapped her arms around her. “It’s going to be okay.”

  
“No, it won’t. I already miss you and I’m not even gone yet.”

  
“Look at me. Look at me. We’re in this together. I can’t promise I won’t say something that you should already know, but I’ll try and keep it to a minimum. Tonight, we start making new memories with the kids. Make a list, and Every item on your list will be checked off by the time Christmas rolls around.”

  
“I only have two days.”

  
“Well, then it’s going to be the best two days you’ve ever had.”

  
Miranda closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Andrea’s arms around her. “There is something I want first. Before that starts.”

  
“Anything.”

  
“Can you tell me about our wedding and about their births.”

  
She kissed her on the cheek. “I can do even better. All three were recorded.”  
“That doesn’t sound like something I would do. The wedding of course, but the birth.” She shrugged.

  
“It was Caro, and Cass’s idea.” She left the room, returning shortly with two discs in her hands. “I think we should start with the wedding first.”

  
Miranda scooted closer to her and wrapped her arms around her, Jackson still in her lap. Andrea lifted Oliver onto the couch where he laid out beside her. Right now, Miranda needed the stability that only Andrea could offer. She’d never planned on telling her, and frankly she never expected her to believe her and maybe on some level she didn’t completely, but right now is all that mattered.

  
***

  
After the videos, Miranda was drained, but in a good way. It was odd watching herself on screen, and not remembering any of it. Although, the Miranda on screen reacted the same way she would have. As did her girls. She knew from the expectant look on Andrea’s face she was hoping she would remember something, but she wouldn’t lie to her. Not after everything else.

  
“Here,” Andrea handed her a clipboard with a piece of paper on it and a pen. “Write a list of everything you want to do and we’ll check them off one by one.”  
Miranda watched as Andrea joined the boys on the floor looking up at the Christmas tree lights. Her mind was blank until she remembered all the things she had done with her two girls. She twirled the pen in through her fingers, then started to write, being mindful they only had two days:

  
\- Crafts with the kids  
\- Christmas cookie decorating  
\- Walk the city and look at the window displays  
\- Watch Christmas cartoons all day  
\- Take plenty of photos  
\- Go Christmas shopping with them  
\- Dance with my wife.

  
“All done?”

  
Miranda looked up and smiled. “Yes.” She handed the list over.

  
Andrea scanned the list, then nodded. “I do believe this list is doable. There is one tradition that we started when the kids were born.”

  
“What’s that.”

  
“We buy matching pajamas for all of us and we change into them on Christmas Eve night, and wake up in them the next morning.”

  
“That sounds amazing. Do we already have the pajamas picked out?”

  
“Nope. It’s still early. We can bundle the boys up then grab the supplies for the crafts, the cookies, and the pajamas. That will also take care of the shopping aspect. We can do crafts in the morning, then decorate the cookies with the kids tomorrow.”

  
“I thought Caroline and Cassidy wanted to help?”

  
“They’ll be back tomorrow afternoon to fix the cookies with us. We can watch the Christmas cartoons on Christmas day.” Andrea put the list down and picked up Miranda’s phone, then took several pictures. Before Miranda called her over to take a picture with her. “It’ll be okay.”

  
“I’m not so sure about that. I feel different.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“I mean.” She turned to face Andrea. “In all my years, I’ve never loved anything more than my girls and Runway, but now, I could care less if I ever set foot in Runway again. This.” She pointed around her. “Is something I never knew I wanted.”

  
“Well,” Andrea ran her fingers through Miranda’s hair. “When you get back, try to find the missing piece.”

  
Miranda placed her finger over Andrea’s lips. “You don’t understand. I don’t want a missing piece. I want you three.”

  
Andrea wrapped her arms around Miranda’s neck. “I can’t imagine you with anyone other than me.” She peppered her face with kisses, before kissing her lips.

  
“After one kiss, you’ve destroyed me for anyone else.”

  
Andrea cupped Miranda’s cheeks. She went on to tell Miranda her full name, birthdate, and the name of her parents. “Look me up when you get back to your other life. I can’t imagine any incarnation of me ever saying no to you.”

  
The moment was broken when Oliver patted Miranda on the leg. “Mama, can we go out?”

  
“Yes, son. We can. In fact, we have quite a bit of shopping to do.”

  
The smile that graced his face was the exact same as Andrea’s, but Jackson looked like the girls.

  
“I know what you’re thinking,” Andrea said.

  
“Do tell.”

  
“As you know I gave birth to both, but we used your eggs for Jackson.”

  
“That’s why he looks like the girls.”

  
“Yep.”

  
“Did we know the donor?”

  
“No. We chose one out of a book.”

  
“Good.” Miranda stood up and did something she hadn’t done in years, she laid down on the floor beside Jackson and smiled when he curled into her side. It didn’t take Oliver long to join them and they all looked up at the twinkling Christmas lights. She missed her girls, but she knew she’d have them when she went home, but the boys would be long gone. She held them a little bit tighter and kissed both their heads. The all looked up when Andrea stood above them with the phone.

  
“Say cheese.”

  
***

  
Surprisingly, the boys were quite easy to dress for the outside weather. Miranda remembered fighting with Caroline and Cassidy when they were young. She smiled when Andrea helped her with her coat and upon Jackson’s insistence, she picked him up. At first, Miranda hadn’t been sure when Andrea showed her the leash backpack Jackson wore, but gave in when Andrea insisted it was for his on benefit.

  
Andrea didn’t know it, but Miranda would hold him all day before allowing him to put the leash on. Oliver held tight to Andrea’s hand as they got in the elevator and headed to the first floor. “You mentioned a Bryan. How long has Roy been gone?”

  
“Three years.”

  
“On to better things, I suppose.”

  
“No, Miranda. Roy died three years ago of a massive heart attack.”

  
Miranda sucked in a breath and held Jackson just a little bit tighter. Poor Kathy. Her and Roy had been married almost twenty years. “I see.”

  
No response was needed and before long they were exiting the elevator into a brightly lit lobby. Complete with turn styles and security guards.

  
“Have a good day.” One of the guards said.

  
“We will, Jim,” Andy called back.  
Bryan held the door open for them and soon they were on their way to the craft store. Traffic was light and it only took them fifteen minutes to make it to the craft store. Miranda had never been inside, but was willing to make any exception she had to these two days to make her family happy. They quickly exited and walked into the store.

  
They took their time walking down every aisle with Andrea pushing the cart with Jackson secure inside it and Oliver held tightly to Miranda’s hand. They picked out several items that weren't on the list, and ended up spending more money than she expected, but for the first time in a long time, she felt completely at peace with her life.

  
“Cupcakes, Mama,” Jackson asked.

  
“Let’s look at some of the store windows and we have a few more things to buy and after that we’ll get some cupcakes.”

  
“Okay.”

Two hours later and dozens of photographs later they entered the clothing store Andrea said they bought their pajamas at every year. Miranda had never heard of Ellen’s boutique but followed her family in none-the-less. The store was small but well put together and the woman that greeted them was friendly, but kept her distance. Just the way Miranda preferred.

  
Andrea stopped at a children’s pajama display and Miranda tried not to cringe at the patterns.

  
“Jackson,” Andrea said, and he looked up. “It’s your turn to pick our pajamas this year.” Andrea picked him up and Miranda watched as his eyes danced across all the choices. The moment his eyes landed on the hideous reindeer and snowman pattern on red and white checkered material she knew he’d found his choice. “You sure?”

  
“Yes.” He nodded.

  
“Okay.” Andrea set him back down, then picked out a set for Jackson and Oliver. As they walked away, Miranda stopped Andrea.

  
“What store will we get our pajamas from?”

  
Andrea held back a snicker, then picked up her phone, scrolled through it, then handed it to Miranda and continued to the counter. Miranda gasped taking in the photo. All six of them were dressed in matching footy pajamas and she had a giant smile on her face. She was about to tell Andrea there was no way she was wearing them when Jackson tugged on her coat. “Yes, darling.”

  
“Did you like my pick?”

  
And her heart melted. She scooped him up amid his giggling and kissed his cheek. “Yes.” She wasn’t sure where Miranda Priestly, editor of Runway went, but she was just as content to be Miranda Priestly, the wife and mother. Once at the counter, Andrea gave her knowing look. “They keep the adult sizes in back?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“That’s odd.”

  
Andrea’s cheeks reddened. “Not really. Before we met I was assigned a story about different kinks and one of those happened to be about MD/lg. This is one of the stores that caters to that lifestyle.”  
Miranda arched her brow but kept quiet. That was not what she had expected, but to each their own. After their items were paid for, their next stop was to pick up the supplies for cookies. Miranda didn’t have the heart to say no to them, so they ended up with an enormous amount of supplies, but Andrea kept her mouth shut. Once everything was hauled back to the car, Oliver asked about the cupcakes again.

  
“Yes. Let’s walk.” The bakery was only a short distance away from the car. Miranda groaned as soon as they walked in. In her previous life, she never ate sweet treats but she had a good idea that wasn’t the case now.

  
After their order was filled, since it was getting late, she held Jackson while Andrea held their bag and kept an eye on Oliver. She thanked the gentleman that held the door open for them and stopped abruptly when someone stepped in front of her. “Excuse me.”

  
“Of course.”

  
She whipped around and came face to face with the woman. “You.”

  
“Miranda, what is it?” Andrea asked, coming up beside them.

  
“You have a beautiful family,” The woman said.

  
“How did this happen? What’s going on?”

  
The woman tilted her head. “Isn’t this what you wanted. A glimpse to see how your life played out. A different path.”

  
“Will it last?” she almost didn’t want to know. Andrea clung tightly to her arm.

  
“Oh, my god,” Andrea said.

  
The woman shrugged. “You asked for two days.”

  
“But, that’s not enough time.” She tightened her hold on Jackson as the wind bit into her sweater. “I’ll lose them?”

  
“This is cruel,” Andrea said.

  
The woman briefly glanced in Andrea’s direction. “Enjoy your time with them, Miranda. Two days is what you asked for and two days is what you got.”

  
“That’s not fair.”

  
“Life’s not fair,” the woman threw out.

  
“Why the others?”

  
She cocked her head. “They wanted a glimpse, as well. You have until the morning after Christmas.” In the blink on an eye she was gone. Miranda opened and closed her eyes, but the woman was still gone. She turned to Andrea. “You saw her, too?”

  
Andrea looked dazed. “I did.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Mama, it’s cold.”

  
“I know. We’re leaving.” They all climbed in and headed home. Andrea clung to her and Miranda welcomed her warmth.  
If she ever saw that woman again it would be too soon. Two days. That’s all she would get. Now that it had been confirmed she wouldn’t bitch and moan about what she would lose, but focus on the here and now. Now she had a wife and kids and she would spend the next two days showing them how much they meant to her and showing herself that life was worth the risk. Even if her heart would end up broken in the end.

  
***

  
Bryan, their driver, helped them carry their bags upstairs. Looking at all the packages, Miranda was starting to realize they may have went a bit overboard.

  
“All right,” Andrea said. “You two settle down while Mama and I sort these bags and get everything ready.”

  
Miranda helped carry everything into the kitchen where they had a perfect view of the kids. Before she could react, Andrea pulled her into her arms and kissed her. Miranda melted into her and poured all her emotions into that one kiss. Andrea giggled when she pulled back. “I love kissing you.”

  
“You can have all the kisses you want.”

  
Andrea pulled away and held up her left hand, pointing to her rings. “Oh, I know. These guarantees that.” They stood back, once the bags had been emptied, against the counter and eyed the table. “How many ornaments were we planning on making?”

  
“As many as they want. You don’t have to keep them all.” Miranda knew she wouldn’t be around to make those decisions. “You can give some away.” She sighed when Andrea slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

  
“It’s going to be okay. I don’t know how, but it is.”

  
Miranda clung to the Andrea’s arm. “You heard the woman.”

  
“I did, but I have to believe everything is going to work out. What is it you always say. You live on hope.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Well, then let’s do that.”

  
“I’ll try.”

  
“That’s all I ask.” Andrea picked up several sheets of paper and handed them to her. There were instructions for several different types of ornaments. “Let’s get this stuff separated and by the time the kids wake up from their nap, we should be good to go. Once everything is separated , I’ll cut us a piece of cheesecake and once the kids are in bed we can relax.”

  
“That sounds wonderful.”

  
“Perfect.” She pecked her on the lips. “First things first.” Once everything was separated into piles and they each had a piece of cheesecake they settled in stools side by side at the island. Miranda savored the first bite of the cheesecake and watched as all kids slept soundly in the floor in front of the couch.

  
“The first time we talked about having kids you were scared to death. Even with Caroline and Cassidy. I’ll never forget the look on your face. You’re an amazing mother.”

  
“I hope so.” It scared her to think, what Caroline and Cassidy really thought about her with all the time she spent away from them.

  
“I knew it the first time I saw you with our girls. You’re a natural. You are and I know you aren’t sure about having other kids. Especially since we already have four.”

  
“It’s a dream come true.” She licked her fork, then set it in her empty saucer. She turned her head when Andrea leaned close to her. “I would say yes in a heartbeat. Granted, we would stop at five because I am getting older.” At the look of excitement on Andrea’s face she hurried on. “I’m sure your Miranda will say yes, and if I was sticking around I would as well.”

  
Andrea slipped her hands around Miranda’s neck. “Your words mean more to me than you’ll ever know. By this time next year, hopefully we’ll have another on here or on the way.”

  
Miranda bit back a sob and pulled Andrea into her arms. “Yes.” Miranda turned to the living room when she sensed they were being watched. Her boys. Her beautiful boys.

  
“None of that.” Andrea wiped her tears and turned to the boys. “Who wants to have some fun?”

  
They squealed and ran toward them. After they were settled at the table, Andrea pulled four small salt dough frames toward them. Miranda explained what they were going to do, and they let the kids press their fingertips around the frame. Once done, they set them aside to dry, so they could paint them later.

  
Two hours later, and half a dozen ornaments later, they kids were bathed and ready for bed. Andrea handed her The Itsy Bitsy Snowman book and the kids gathered around her on their king sized bed. As she read the final page, and set the book aside. Andrea smiled at her from the foot of the bed and took several photographs with her phone.  
“Scoot out of bed and meet me in the living room.”

  
Miranda savored the moment, knowing it was one of the few she’d have. She was able to get up without disturbing them, and she placed pillows around them to make sure they didn’t fall off. At the door, she turned around and watched them sleep before moving toward the living room. Her steps faltered and she leaned against the wall leading into the living room, where the lights were dimmed and Andrea stood by the window looking out at the night sky.

  
“Don’t just stand over there. Join me.”  
Miranda wiped her hands on her pockets and took several deep breaths willing her legs to move. As she stood beside Andrea looking out at the night sky the implications of what was happening hit her full force. She forced her gaze to stay on the stars and not turn to Andrea. She couldn’t do this. She sucked in a breath and placed her hands on her knees trying to get her breath.

  
Andrea placed her hand on her back and rubbed up and down. “In and out, darling. Good. Again. Again.”

  
After a few minutes her breathing evened out and she rose and engulfed Andrea in her arms. She bit back a sob as Andrea tightened her hold around her. “It’s too much."

  
“We’re okay. You’re okay. Who knows what the future holds for us. Don’t give up before we’ve even gotten started, Love.”

  
Miranda kissed her on the neck, then pulled back enough to look in her eyes. Andrea wiped a tear off her cheek. “I don’t think I’m strong enough.”

  
“Oh, Miranda, you’re so much stronger than you think.”

  
“I don’t know.” She shook her head and opened her mouth to say more, but Andrea stopped her with a finger on her lips.

  
“Dance with me.” Andrea pulled away and walked to a stereo in the corner of the room, hit a few buttons, then a song started to play. She held out her hand and Miranda didn’t have a choice but to join her and wrap her arms around her.

  
“I love this song.”

  
Andrea smiled. “I know. This is the first song we ever danced to.”

  
“But, not at our wedding.”

  
“No. We wanted a new song to our beginning.”

  
Miranda pulled her close and held her close, enjoying the feel of the other woman in her arms. This may have been a dream or a joke to someone but, she would try her best to enjoy every moment of it. She pushed Andrea away, twirled her, then pulled her back. Andrea giggled and Miranda melted and fell in love just a little bit more. As the notes of the fourth song died, Andrea turned the stereo off and motioned for Miranda to join her on the couch.

  
Miranda sighed when Andrea cuddled into her side and slipped her hand under her sweater and drew circles on her stomach. “Who choose the kids names?”

  
The hand stilled. “You choose Jackson and I choose Oliver.”

  
“Why Oliver?”

  
“It just fit.” She shrugged. “He looked like an Oliver.”

  
The hand continued its exploration. “The names suit them.”

  
“I agree.”

  
The quiet was a welcome diversion and Miranda welcomed it. As time ticked away, Andrea’s hand stilled and her breathing evened out. Miranda tightened her hold and held her as she slept. Before she woke her to join the kids in bed, she wanted to savor this moment for a little bit longer. A moment later Patricia walked over and laid down at Miranda’s feet. There was a sense of Deja vu as she looked at the twinkling lights, and she hoped to god when she woke up in the morning, she would be surrounded by the woman in her arms and the kids sleeping in her bed.

  
***

  
The next morning Miranda woke like the previous one, but was only disoriented for a moment, then relaxed and enjoyed the feel of Oliver cuddled against her. The rest of the bed was empty, but she could hear voices drift their way. She had just lifted her hand to run it through Oliver’s curls when a voice she hadn’t heard for a year stopped her in her tracks.

  
Her mother’s voice was as clear as day. Oh, god. She drew Oliver further into her side and closed her eyes. The last time she’d heard that voice, her mother had been telling her goodbye. They hadn’t always gotten along, but over the years they had come to a truce and after the girls were born, she couldn’t keep her mother away. It wasn’t until the last two years of her life, did they grow close. It was a voice she never thought she’d hear again.

  
If just hearing the voice put her on edge, she didn’t know what seeing the woman would do. It was one thing to hear Andrea tell her that her mother was still alive but to see her was a completely different thing. She’d finally came to grips with her death and now this. It was one thing to give her a wife and extra kids, but to be so cruel as to taunt her with her mother’s life. What had she done in her life to deserve this? This wasn’t a miracle, it was a nightmare. Maybe that’s what this whole thing was.  
She kept her eyes closed as the bedroom door was pushed open and footsteps approached. She opened her eyes when the person sat down on the bed beside her.

  
Andrea stroked her cheek. “I’ve explained everything to her and she’s willing to leave if you want her, too. I can’t imagine how hard seeing her is going to be.”

  
Miranda swallowed. “That’s not fair to the kids.”

  
“She’ll come back the day after Christmas to spend time with them. It’s your choice.” She leaned down and kissed her.

  
Miranda savored the kiss, then sat up and engulfed Andrea in a hug. Normally, she’d wouldn’t be so needy, but her time with Andrea was limited and she wanted to catalogue the feel of Andrea in her arms. “I’m going to take a shower and get ready. I’ll make my decision then.”  
“All right. I’m going to grab Oliver and take him into his room.” Andrea kissed her forehead, stood up, and picked a protesting Oliver up.

  
Miranda slid out of bed when the door shut and buried her head in her hands. Her mother was alive. Not many people would get the opportunity she had right in front of her. It still felt wrong. Before making a decision, she decided a shower was in order. She always did her best brainstorming in the shower.

  
Twenty minutes later she was dressed and pacing the floor in the bedroom, twirling the wedding band on her finger when the door opened and closed behind her. She relaxed into the body behind her when two arms wrapped around her waist. “I’m scared.”

  
“I know.” Andrea rested her chin on Miranda’s shoulder. “That’s okay. I don’t know what I would do in your situation.”

  
“Can I really throw away the chance to see her again?”

  
Andrea squeezed her. “What about when you get home. You mom’s been gone for over a year. Seeing her, here, now, will that hinder your grieving process or help it?”

  
“I…” In all her years at Runway and her personal life, this was by far the hardest thing she’d ever had to do. “I don’t know what kind of relationship the other me had with her.”

  
“You two are really close. You didn’t use to be, but all that changed when you introduced me to her. She calls twice a week and always comes here for holiday’s. She loves you. Us.”

  
“I want to see her.”

  
Andrea slipped around Miranda and pulled her into a hug. “I’ll be right there with you. Every step of the way.”

  
Miranda huffed. “I still find it hard to believe that you chose me.”

  
“Oh, Miranda. I didn’t have a choice. The moment I saw you, you took over my every thought. I couldn’t not love you. You’re a part of me. A part I would be devastated to lose.”

  
Miranda closed her eyes. “Say it again.”

  
Andrea slipped her arms around Miranda’s neck. “Miranda Priestly, I love you. With everything I am or will be. Look at me.” Miranda opened her eyes and sucked in a breath at the love shining in Andrea’s eyes. Love for her.

  
“I don’t know how, but I love you, too.”

  
“I know.” She didn’t hesitate to press her lips to Miranda’s, who clung to her.

“Now.” Andrea stepped back. “I could stay in here all day with you, but— “

  
“Yes.” Miranda straightened her blouse, then looked in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. “I’m out of sorts, Andrea and it’s not a feeling I’m used to.”

The woman in the mirror was the same face she’d seen two days ago, but was changed. This face looked more carefree, stress free, and happy.

  
“Well, you don’t have to be out of sorts by yourself. I’m here.” She held Miranda’s hand and tugged her toward the bedroom door. “Deep breath. Good. Everyone here loves you.”

  
Miranda took another deep breath as soon as Andrea opened the door and stepped out of the room. She followed along behind her down the hallway until she heard her mother’s voice. Andrea smiled at her, then let her hand go and walked into the living room. Miranda rested against the wall of the hallway working up the nerve to walk in.

  
“How is she, dear?” Helen asked.

  
“She’s getting her bearings.”

  
“If my being here is going to cause her pain, I’ll leave.”

  
“No, gramma. Stay,” Oliver said.

  
Miranda walked to the end of the hall, but stopped short when she got her first look at her mother and a smile graced her lips at the scene in front of her. Her mother was seated on the couch with Jackson beside her and Oliver in her lap. Andrea was seated in the seat across from them. The white hair was the same, but the woman seated on the couch looked so vibrant and healthy. Nothing like the woman, Miranda had grown close to in the two years before her passing. Her mother had been so sick, her body ravaged by the cancer that ate her up. The woman on the couch, looked like what she imagined her mother would have, if she’d been healthy.

  
She took a step forward, but stopped when all four faces turned to her.

  
“Mama, gramma’s here,” Oliver said, and Jackson nodded.

  
“I see that.” Miranda swallowed, but couldn’t take her eyes off the older woman staring at her. She ran her fingers through her hair, then realized what she was doing and stopped.

  
“Miranda,” her mother said.

  
“Mom.”

  
“Boys,” Andrea said, “Let’s give them some time together. If that’s all right, Miranda?”

  
“Yes. Boys go with your mom.”

  
Andrea kissed her cheek as they walked out of the living room. On shaky legs, Miranda approached the couch and bit back a sob when her mom stood up and opened her arms. Miranda fell into her arms and sobbed onto her shoulder.

  
“Oh, my girl, it’s okay.”

  
Miranda couldn’t talk, just clung to her, to overcome to get any words out. After her tears had dried up, Miranda took a step back, but kept her arms around her mom. “There is so much I wanted to say to you that I never worked up the nerve to say."  
“I’m not even going to try and understand what’s going on. It’s a far-fetched story, but you can’t fake the grief your feeling. I believed Andrea, but…”

  
“I know.”

  
“Let’s sit and talk. We probably don’t have much time because the boys are quite impatient.”

  
“Let me wash up first.” Miranda didn’t want to let her go. For fear she’d be gone when she came back.

  
“I’m not going anywhere.”

  
“Yes.” She finally pulled back and made her way to the restroom. She gripped the edges of the sink as her tears dripped into the bowl. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then looked up and opened her eyes. The heartbreak she expected to feel, never came. Her therapist had mentioned she should speak her thoughts to her mother’s grave, but it always made her feel ridiculous. But, this was a chance to speak to the woman herself. Her mother was alive and she wouldn’t waste this opportunity.

  
She fixed her face and made her way back to the living room. Her mother was standing up, looking at the Christmas tree. Miranda slipped her arm around her shoulders, and her mom slipped her arm around her waist.

  
“You have a beautiful family, Miranda.”  
“I don’t know what I did to deserve any of them.”

  
“Everyone deserves to have that one love that transcends time, but not everyone gets to.” She squeezed Miranda’s waist.

“You’re one of the lucky ones.”

  
“Yes. I have so much to say. My therapist kept pushing me to speak my mind to your grave.”

  
“Let’s sit.” Her mom sat on the couch and Miranda sat beside her. “Do you mind if I ask how she died.”

  
“Cancer. By the time she went to the doctor, it was already too late. At the beginning, she went through the treatments, and she lasted two years.”

  
“I also had cancer, but they caught it early.”

  
“Good.”

  
“Say what you need to. I’m here now, I won’t be in a couple of days for you, but you have this time.”

  
“You’re right.” Miranda turned so she was facing her and started talking. All her fears and what was left unsaid between them. Her mom answered all her questions truthfully and bluntly. She held nothing back. Three hours later they were still seated side-by-side on the couch when the front door opened and Caroline and Cassidy walked in.

  
“Hey, grams.” Cassidy kissed them both on the cheek. “You okay, Mom?”

  
“Yes.” Being able to speak to her mom and lifted a burden she didn’t even know she was carrying and when she went back to her old life, she’d have the memories of their time together to comfort her. “Yes, I am.”

  
Caroline repeated the process, then scooped a squealing Jackson into her arms, while Cassidy took their bags to their room. Miranda relaxed into the cushions and for the first time in her life, she felt free. Free and happy. While it felt like a curse at the beginning, she was starting to realize the blessing she’d been granted. A blessing, while not lasting, had already changed her life in ways she’d never conceived.

  
***

  
“Mama, help me.” Oliver called, from across the table. They’d been baking cookies all afternoon and were finally ready to start decorating them. Miranda couldn’t remember the last time she’d spent all day baking with her family. It was something she’d missed terribly and it would be remedied once she went back.

It was time she started doling out more responsibility to her employees, so she could spend more time with her girls.  
She rounded the table and sat down beside Oliver. Caroline and Cassidy were seated at opposite ends of the table, and Andrea and her mom were sitting with Jackson across from her and Oliver.

Miranda lifted her phone and took several pictures. She hoped when this was over, the pictures would stay on her phone.

  
“Here let me help.” After she piped the icing onto the Christmas tree cookies, Jackson picked up several different candies and pressed them into the icing.

Overcome with love, Miranda pipped a bit of icing onto her finger and plopped it onto Jackson’s cheek. He swatted at her and giggled, placing his hands on Miranda’s cheeks and rubbing their noses together. She threw her head back and laughed hugging him tight.

  
She picked up a paper towel and wiped Jackson’s face off. She could feel icing on her face so she stood up and walked to the mirror in the hallway. Before she could wipe it off a hand grabbed her wrist. Andrea smiled at her, leaned forward and licked the icing off her cheek. Miranda’s heart pounded in her chest even as Andrea repeated the action on her other cheek, then pressed their lips together.

  
Miranda held her tight, then backed her into the wall, deepening the kiss. Andrea broke the kiss, and tried to free herself, but Miranda held firm.

  
“If we don’t get back they’ll come looking for us.” Andrea pushed the hair out of Miranda’s eyes. Miranda didn’t speak but rested her forehead on the wall beside Andrea. “We have tonight, Miranda. Let’s spend this time with our family.”

  
Miranda jerked her head up, eyes wide. “No. Andrea, I’m not her. As much as I want you, it wouldn’t be right.”

  
Andrea frowned. “You are here. Don’t you want to make love to me?”

  
“Yes, but,” Miranda cupped her cheeks. “Having you hold me tonight will mean more to me than words can express.” Andrea palmed her ass. “Andrea,” Miranda growled.

  
“I understand. I just wanted to give you something to remember me by. Pictures can only do so much.”

  
“Oh, you’ve given me so much. Don’t doubt that. Now.” Miranda swatted Andrea’s hands away, fixed her hair, and looked in the mirror making sure she was presentable, before holding Andrea’s hand and leading her back into the kitchen. A blush worked its way up her neck when Caroline and Cassidy gave them knowing looks. Miranda lifted their clasped hands and kissed Andrea’s knuckles, then loosened her grip and retook her seat beside Oliver.  
Oliver slid a wreath cookie in her direction. “Your turn.”

  
Miranda kissed the top of his head, then caught her mother’s gaze from across the table.

  
“It’s a wonderful feeling, isn’t it, dear.”

  
“What?”

  
“Loving and being loved in return.”

  
“It certainly is.”

  
After a couple of hours, the boys got bored and her mom took them into the living room where they were all currently taking naps. She, Andrea, and the girls decorated the rest of the cookies, and piled them all into separate containers when the icing was set. Now they were in the master bedroom looking down at the pajamas they would be wearing that night.

  
Caroline crossed her arms. “I like them.”

  
“You would, loser.” Cassidy pushed her shoulder and Andrea grabbing her was the only thing that kept her from falling.

  
“None of that now.” Miranda bit her bottom lip and eyed the monstrosities, then sighed. “No matter how long we stare at them, we are still going to have to wear them. Your little brother picked them out and do not give him a hard time Cassidy.”

  
“I wouldn’t do that. There not as bad as Ma’s pick from two years ago.”

  
“Hey,” Andrea said. “Mine were an awesome choice.”

  
“Keep telling yourself that, Andrea.” At Andrea’s mock glare Miranda laughed. “Girls grab yours, and get ready for bed. Andrea and I will get the boys ready.” Once they had theirs Miranda noticed three adult sizes. Once the girls had left, she turned to Andrea. “My mother wears a pair. I didn’t notice her in any of the pictures.”

  
Andrea wrapped her arms around Miranda’s neck. “She wears them and allows us to take a few pictures but threatened to disown us if anyone other than us sees her in them.”

  
“Sounds like her.” She sighed. “I should have asked before, but have you already wrapped all of their presents?”

  
“We wrapped them last week. They can always tell which ones I wrapped compared to yours.”

  
“Sounds about right. I wrapped the girl’s present’s last week, also.”

  
“It’s all right, Miranda.”

  
Miranda pulled back. “It has to be.”  
Andrea backed away and walked to the bedroom door. “Just you wait and see.”  
An hour later everyone was changed, and standing in the living room for pictures. Miranda was reluctant to admit it, but the pajamas were comfortable. Andrea situated everyone and took several pictures with her camera and with Miranda’s phone.

  
“Everyone bunch in together. This is the one we’ll hang up.” Andrea handed the phone to Miranda’s mom and took up her position beside Miranda, who held Oliver tightly in her arms. Andrea wrapped one arm around Miranda’s waist and her other around Cassidy, who held Jackson. Caroline’s arm was around Miranda’s waist.

  
“On the count of three,” Miranda’s mom said. “One…two…three.”

  
After reading the kids a story and putting them to bed, wishing her mom a goodnight, Miranda and Andrea had placed all the presents under the tree and filled everyone’s stockings. Then she settled into bed and waited for Andrea. She held up her phone and gazed at the photo she’d set as her background. The smiles on everyone’s faces were so genuine, including hers. Her mother was right. Not everyone found this type of love and she’d do whatever she had to do to find Andrea and win her over.

  
She set the phone aside when Andrea turned the bathroom light off and climbed into bed beside her. The previous night, Andrea had fallen asleep before her and Miranda had laid awake for hours relishing the feel of her wife beside her. This was an entirely different situation.

  
“Relax,” Andy said. “Scoot toward me and roll over on your side.” Miranda did as she was told, and only tensed for a moment when Andy wrapped her arms around her and brought their bodies flush together. “I love you and when we wake up it will be Christmas morning.”

  
Miranda latched onto the arm around her waist and enjoyed the feel of being in the other woman’s arms. “I’m looking forward to it.” They were both quiet. The only sound was their breathing. “What’s the plan for tomorrow?”

  
“In year’s past, you would make breakfast, then we’d open presents, and while your mom and I make dinner, you and the kids can play with your new toys. Christmas cartoons will be on the T.V. for your entertainment."

  
“Sounds wonderful.”

  
“It is.”

  
“And what am I making for breakfast?”

  
“Usually stuffed French toast, maple bacon, and fruit salad.”

  
Miranda closed her eyes. “That I can do.” When nothing else was forthcoming from Andrea, Miranda realized she was asleep. She stayed up as long as possible, memorizing every moment that she lay in Andrea’s arms. This is what she had been looking for her entire life. She would have never guessed it would come from a woman that was so much younger than her. If not for this glimpse into the unknown she would have never even considered such a thing. Thank goodness for unexplained second chances.

  
***

  
Miranda kept her eyes closed, and smiled into the pillow when Andrea squeezed her, letting her know she was also awake when the door to their room opened. Footsteps to heavy to be the boys walked closer.

  
“Can we wake them?” Oliver asked.

Miranda smiled at the excitement in his voice.

  
“Yes, but let’s be gentle with them. After all, mom is going to make us breakfast.” Miranda felt the bed dip on her side of the bed and Andrea’s. “Mom.” That was Cassidy. Miranda cracked one eye to see Cassidy holding a squirming Oliver.  
Once Oliver saw she was awake he squealed and reached for Miranda.

“Santa came.”

  
She hugged him tight and felt the loss immediately when Andrea moved her arm and sat up. “He did?” Oliver nodded. “Cassidy, Caroline take your brothers into the living room and we’ll join you in a few minutes.” Miranda fell back to the bed, then turned her head to Andrea who took the opportunity to snuggle against Miranda’s chest. It was then she got a look at the clock and groaned.

  
“What?”

  
“It’s only six-thirty.”

  
Andrea chuckled. “They’ve always been early risers.”

  
“I guess we need to get up.”

  
“Yes.”

  
Fifteen minutes later found the two women in the kitchen with steaming cups of coffee thanks to Helen.

  
“God bless you Helen.” Andrea kissed her cheek before ushering the kids out of the kitchen. “You know the rules. Presents after breakfast and mom can’t make breakfast if we’re all in here.” Everyone filed out except for Cassidy.

  
“Can I help this year, Mom.”

  
Miranda masked her surprise. “Of course.” Cassidy was a quick learner as Miranda walked her through every step. Thirty minutes later, they were all seated at the table eating. It was a lively affair, but Miranda didn’t mind the excitement or the chatter. At one point, Andrea passed around Miranda’s phone to everyone so they could take a picture. When it was Miranda’s turn, she flipped the camera to take a picture of her family.

  
Once the table had been cleared and the dishes washed Miranda ushered everyone into the living room. “First, the stockings. Cassidy, pass them out.” Miranda settled on the couch with Andrea and her mother and accepted the stocking when Cassidy handed it to her. Andrea had explained to her that every member of the family picked one item to go in each stocking. Miranda’s stocking ranged from an elephant keychain from Jackson to a pair of diamond earrings from her mother.  
Andrea stood up when the kids were done with their stocking and planted her hands on her hips. “Ladies, help your brothers.” With that they started ripping into the paper. Every second or third present Caroline would hand one to the adults.

  
Miranda loved the gifts from the children, especially the framed photo she gotten all four of them. She didn’t comment on any of the gifts she supposedly bought for her family and no one brought them up. The air seemed to change in the room when Cassidy handed Andrea a wrapped package. By the looks of it, wrapped by Andy, who held the gift to her chest.

  
“Miranda, I had racked my mind about what to get you. What do you get the woman who has everything? But, then I realized you would appreciate anything we got you, because you love us that much.”

  
Miranda was starting to get nervous when everyone stopped what they were doing to watch.

  
Andy continued. “You work so hard for all of us, and we know how much you love Runway and how much you’ve put into it.” She stepped forward and handed Miranda the gift. With shaky fingers, Miranda accepted the gift. “Open it.”  
Miranda carefully opened the gift and lifted the lid off the box. Nestled inside was a copy of the first Runway issue she edited.

  
“I know what you’re thinking,” Andy said. “You’ve already got one of those framed in your office.” That was exactly what she was thinking. “This one is a bit different. Slid it out.”

  
Miranda did and noticed writing on the front cover. She flipped several pages and noticed writing on almost every one. When she got to the model layout, her heart pounded in her chest. She had discovered Carmen modeling in some dowdy downtown shop and with this one spread made a name of her. Scrolled across her picture were the words:

_Miranda, I will forever be grateful for everything you did for me. We might not have always seen eye to eye, but in the end, it was all worth it._

She had signed her name underneath it. Miranda hadn’t spoken to her in nearly twenty years and she knew she would never get the chance because she’d died in car accident seven months ago. Oh, what a treasure this would have been to keep. She would make sure to screenshot every page of this magazine before she went to bed tonight, hopeful her pictures would survive.

  
“I contacted everyone I could that was still living and most agreed on the spot to sign it.”

  
Miranda listened, but flipped toward the back of the issues and smiled at the inscription by a man that was her go-to photographer at the time:

  
_Miri, fuck everyone that didn’t believe in you. Your success is testament of what one can achieve if one sets their mind to it. Cheers, darling._

  
Andrea sat down, slipped her arm around Miranda’s shoulder and kissed her cheek. “I only got a signature out of some.”

  
Miranda slipped the magazine back into it’s protective sleeve and shut the box, then turned to Andrea and cupped her cheek. “You’re…” she swallowed. “You’re amazing. This is a gift I didn’t know I needed.”

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you, too.” Miranda kissed her. The moment was broken when her cell phone chimed. She picked it up. “Nigel wishes us a merry Christmas.” Andrea settled her hand on Miranda’s thigh while the kids finished opening their presents.

  
“Are you okay. I didn’t mean for my present to make you cry.”

  
Miranda set her gift on the coffee table then settled back on the couch. “It’s easy to get lost in the day to day running of Runway without ever remembering where it all started.” She faced Andrea. “I’m starting to realize I need to make some serious changes.” She looked back at her kids. “There is more to life than Runway.” They both watched Caroline open her last Christmas present, then jump up.

  
“Mom, Ma, this is awesome.” She squealed. “Awesome.” She ran over and gave them both hugs before joining her siblings.

  
Andrea leaned over so only Miranda could hear. “The laptop is top-of-the-line, packed with computer graphic software. She’s been wanting one for months.”  
“Computer graphics?”

  
“She’s very passionate about it and she’s good.”

  
“I didn’t know,” Miranda said softly. “That’s Carolines big gift, what’s Cassidy’s?”

  
“Mom, are you serious?” Cassidy asked.  
“What is it Cass?” Caroline asked.  
“An apprenticeship with Xavier Donoghue. This is so cool.” She hugged them both before sitting down by her Grandma. “Plus, a gift card to buy whatever supplies I need.” Xavier was an up and coming Chef that was highly sought after.

  
“Andrea,” Helen said. “We need to get started on dinner.” She got up and headed that way.

  
Andrea squeezed Miranda’s leg to get her attention. When Miranda turned to her, Andrea leaned close to her and took a selfie, kissed her on the lips, then hopped up to help Helen, but not before she flipped the T.V. to Christmas cartoons. Miranda raised her head and whispered thank you to whoever was listening before getting up and settling on the floor with her kids. Jackson hurried over to her and showed her some of his new toys before plopping in her lap. “Show me everything.”

  
***

  
As the day wore on, so did Miranda’s anxiety and fears. She hoped a shower would wash away some of her nerves, but it only made them worse. She opened the closet and leaned one hand against the wall and tensed for a moment when arms snaked around her waist, but quickly relaxed into the body behind her. She tried to hold it in, but her body shook with silent sobs.

  
“Oh, Miranda. You’re breaking my heart.”

  
“I can’t help it.”

  
“I know.”

  
“I know what a gift I’ve been giving, but it still hurts. Tomorrow morning you’ll all be gone. I have my girls, but we’re not really a family. Andrea, you and the boys make us feel like a family.”

  
Andy loosened her hold and stepped in front of Miranda, tilting her chin up so she could look in her eyes. “Find me, Miranda. Find me. I can’t promise we’ll have the boys, but you’ll have me.” Andy wrapped her arms around her and held on tight. “You’ll have me.”

  
“Yes. I’ll have you and my girls.”

  
“Everything else will fall into place. You’ll see.”

  
“Your optimism will have to be enough for the both of us.” She brushed the hair out of Andy’s face. “Thank you for everything.”

  
“It’s been my pleasure.” She lifted her hand up. “Take a good look at my rings, because this is what I want.”

  
Miranda laughed. “I’ll make sure.” The kiss was slow and Miranda tried to convey to Andrea what words couldn’t.  
Andy pulled back. “As much as I want to continue I did come in here for a purpose. Dinner is ready.”

  
“I’ll get dressed and join you in few minutes.”

  
“Sounds good.”

  
Miranda composed herself and dressed in a pair of black trousers and the white wrap blouse Andrea had requested. After putting her make-up on and fixing her hair she walked barefoot down the hallway and into the living room where Andrea was motioning her. Her family were dressed up and standing in front of the Christmas tree.

Six photos later and everyone was seated around the table. The dinner was delicious, the boys were in bed by nine as well as Helen. The girls had gone to bed around eleven.

  
The apartment was quiet and Miranda sipped her wine and stared out into the night. She sighed and finished her wine, sitting the empty glass on the windowsill.  
“None of that.” Andrea walked to the sound system and pushed a button and Christmas music filled the living room.

  
“Really, Andrea.”

  
Andy looked offended. “Yes.” She held out her hand. “Dance with me.” Miranda took her hand and allowed Andy to hold her tight. After a half a dozen songs Andy spoke. “Do you know when I fell in love with you?”

  
“No.”

  
“You were standing in the park, looking fierce and barking orders. You turned in my direction, and I knew you didn’t see me, but I saw you. You had on this blouse, and my brain went into meltdown mode. I got as close as possible without being a creeper. It was then I heard you talking. You were on the phone and I knew whoever you were on the phone with held all your attention even as people ran around doing your bidding. I bought you a coffee and worked up the nerve to talk to you. Your glasses were perched on your nose and you flicked your hand at me, indicating you wasn’t interested, but I knew you were.”

  
“How?”

  
“When I looked back, you were looking at me.”

  
“So, when did you fall in love with me.”  
Andrea stopped moving. “That was the moment I fell in love with you. I didn’t question it then and I’m not questioning it now. We’ve been together five years and I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon.” Miranda lunged forward and captured Andrea’s lips. Andrea nipped her bottom lip. “I’m sure that’s all it will take when you see me again.”

  
“Let’s hope so. I’m not the best at communicating with a romantic partner.”

  
“You husbands were idiots and thank god they were.”

  
Miranda glanced at the clock. Thirty minutes until twelve. “Let’s go to bed. I want to be in your arms when I fall asleep.”

  
“That I can do.”

  
Fifteen minutes later they were cuddled up in bed. Miranda clung to Andrea’s arms like a life line. She tried to fight sleep, but it had been a long day and she eventually gave in.

  
***

  
The moment Miranda woke up she knew she was alone in bed. In the shower, she had a good cry and once dressed she checked the date; December twenty-third. The moment the date registered, she grabbed her phone and fell back against the wall when all the pictures she’d taken were all there. She traced the lines of their faces. Her family. Andrea and the boys might not be here, but her girls were.

  
When she made it down stairs her girls were standing in the kitchen and Cassidy was about to pour them both cereal.

“Cassidy, put that away.”

  
“Mom.”

  
“How would you like to help me make breakfast? French toast?” They both looked at her like she was crazy.

  
“Really?”

  
“Yes, really. I know I’ve been busy lately, but things are going to change. You two are the most important thing in my life. Runway should have never came first and I’m sorry for that.”

  
“Who are you and what have you done with our mom?” Caroline stood up and approached her, placing her hand on Miranda’s forehead. Before she could pull her hand back, Miranda grasped it.

  
“What are you passionate about?”

  
“Mom.”

  
“Caroline what makes you happy?”

  
“I…” she looked to Cassidy, who shrugged. “Computer graphics”

  
Miranda nodded, then handed Caroline her credit card. “You should have said something. Take that and pick out the laptop and software you’ll need to create.”

  
“Are you serious?”

  
“Yes. Cassidy, I’ll talk to Xavier Donoghue on Thursday and see about setting up an apprenticeship with him if that’s something you’d be interested in?"

  
“Are you kidding? Yes.” Cassidy ran around the island and engulfed them both in hugs. “Yes.”

  
“I love you both so much.”

  
“We love you, too.”

  
“Caroline, go shop and Cassidy.” She handed her a slip of paper. “Gather those ingredients. I have to make one phone call, then I’m yours for the rest of the day.” They both agreed, and Miranda walked into her study and shut the door. She dialed a familiar number which was answered on the first ring.

  
“Miranda,” Emily said.

  
“I’m sorry to bother you, but I have something I need done, and frankly you’re the only person I trust enough to get it done.”

  
“I…well, yes. Naturally. What can I do for you?” Miranda relayed Andrea’s information. “I’ll have it for you by the end of the day.”

  
“Thank you.” Miranda heard her suck in a breath.

  
“Ar…are you okay?”

  
“Yes, Emily. I am sorry to take up your day.”

  
“It’s not a problem.”

  
“Goodbye.” Miranda threw her phone on the desk and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Today wasn’t about being interrupted or even finding out about Andrea. No, today was about her girls.

  
During the middle of teaching Cassidy how to make French toast, Caroline joined them. It was a lively affair, with plenty of pictures being taken. The girls were too old to start the pajamas tradition, but there were other things they could do. After eating and cleaning up Miranda brought up making cookies.  
“If you girls wanted, we could make cookies later or tomorrow?”

  
“You’re different.” Cassidy wiped her hands on a dish towel.

  
“Not a bad different,” Caroline threw in.

  
“It’s past time we made our own traditions. I know it’s probably too late.”

  
“No,” Cassidy interrupted. “No, it’s not. Cookies sound awesome.”

  
“Okay. We’ll need supplies.” She handed over her credit card and her car keys. “I trust you both to pay attention to the road.” They both nodded. “Caroline bring up the note app.” She went on to list several ingredients they would need. “Feel free to buy whatever decorations you want.”

  
They both engulfed her in a hug, before Cassidy pulled back. “You’re not dying, are you?” Caroline looked horrified.

  
“No. I’m not dying. I’m living, girls.”

  
Miranda watched the car back out of the garage and she walked toward her study where she saw she had a missed call and a voicemail. Emily had come through quicker than she expected. Andrea was single, lived in town, with a roommate, and worked at The Giving Tree, one of the smaller orphanages in the area.

  
She pulled up the information on her phone and closed her eyes when Andrea’s picture popped up on the screen. The same face she’d kissed the night before. The smile on Andreas face set Miranda’s heart racing. This Andrea, would be hers. No matter what she had to do. She scrolled on to read that they were currently taking donations of toys and baked goods for the kids up until tomorrow so the kids would have a good Christmas. After further reading, she found out the orphanage housed eight-two children of varying ages.

  
As an idea started to formulate, she dialed Emily again and again it was picked up on the first ring. “I hate to bother you again.”

  
“No bother.”

  
“Thank you for your information, but there is one more thing I need.”

  
“Anything, Miranda.”

  
She went on to formulate her plan and the longer she talked the more animated Emily became. “Is it too much?” She was never one to second-guess herself, but she’d never done anything like this before.

  
“I think it’s bloody brilliant. Serena and I will take care of everything. Will you be there tomorrow?”

  
“The girls and I will bring some of the cookies we’re going to make.”

  
“Fantastic. This is a good thing you’re doing, Miranda.”

  
“Thank you, Emily.”

  
“Of course.”

  
For the second time that day she left her phone in the study then walked into the kitchen to wait for Caroline and Cassidy to get back. She was just finishing her coffee when she heard the car pull into the garage. Not ten minutes later, they both walked in their hands laden with bags.

  
Cassidy blew the bangs out of her eyes. “We may have gone a bit overboard.”

  
“Don’t be silly. You can never have too many decorations.” Once everything was separated and the first batch of cookies were in the oven Miranda brought up the orphanage.

  
“So, you want to take some cookies there tomorrow.” Cassidy took a bit of the raw cookie dough.

  
“Yes. It should only take a couple of hours.”

  
“Sounds good to me. Caro?”

  
“I’m in. It’s not going to hurt us to give up a few hours for kids that don’t have as much as us.”

  
Miranda breathed a sigh of relief and for the first time in a long time knew she’d done something right with her girls.

  
***

  
The next day came far quicker than Miranda expected. After the cookies were decorated the previous night, the girls had suggest a movie, and Miranda had readily agreed. She shook off her thoughts and quickly dressed in a pair of black trousers, and the white wrap-around blouse Andrea had liked. As she looked in the mirror at her reflection the doubts started to surface.

  
She was fifty-six, and Andrea had fallen in love with a woman that was fifty-one. What would this Andrea think of her? Would she be repulsed, or shocked that a woman her age would be interested in her. She turned away from the mirror and her eyes latched onto her phone. After scrolling through a dozen photos, she knew she had to at least take the chance to say hello to her. No matter the outcome.

  
Breakfast was a lively affair with both Cassidy and Caroline pitching in. Even more surprising was them shooing her out of the kitchen so they could clean up. a little after eleven Emily called and told her the toys had been delivered. She sat down and looked at the window.

  
“Mom.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Are you ready? We’ve boxed the cookies up.”

  
Miranda pushed to her feet. “Yes. Let’s go.”

  
She was too nervous to drive so she allowed Caroline the opportunity. Traffic was heavy, but they pulled into the parking lot forty minutes later. Even after Caroline parked the car, Miranda sat staring at the building.

  
“Mom, is there something going on?”

  
“No.” she ran her finger over her bottom lip.

  
“We’re cool with whatever is happening.” Cassidy chimed in from the back seat.  
Miranda sighed then turned to face them.

“Some things have happened and it’s opened my eyes. I’m fairly certain that once I walk in those doors our lives will be changed.”

  
“So, this is serious?” Caroline tapped the steering wheel.

  
“Yes.”

  
Cassidy hopped out then opened Miranda’s door. “Then, what are we waiting for?” Miranda accepted her hand and stepped out. She fixed her hair while Caroline and Cassidy grabbed the cookies. Once inside she was met by a woman around her age.

  
“Mrs. Priestly, Emily said you’d be stopping by. I’m Candace.” She wrung her hands together. “I don’t know how to thank you or how you even heard about us, but thanks to you, these kids will have an amazing Christmas.”

  
“Please call me Miranda. These are my girls, Cassidy and Caroline.”

  
“We brought cookies.” Cassidy held the box up. “We separated the cookies that have nuts and stuff.”

  
“The kids will love them. Let’s take these to the kitchens, then I’ll take you on a tour.”

  
Miranda followed behind, her eyes darting around for Andrea, but she never spotted her. The kids she saw were curious, but they never approached them. The building was well-maintained but she could see various places that needed renovating. Maybe it was time to call in a few more favors.

  
They’d just walked out of the entertainment room when a familiar patch of red hair caught her attention as the small darted into a room at the end of the hall. The blood pounded in her head as she made her way down the hallway. Her feet stopped beside the door, as a familiar voice invaded her senses.

She took the final step and turned so she was looking into the room and her heart almost stopped beating.

  
Andrea was seated on a small bed and on either side of her were two small boys. Oliver and Jackson. She must have made a noise because Andrea looked up at her with an unreadable expression on her face. But, if Miranda had to guess she'd ssy it was shock  

  
“Can I help you?”

  
“Oh, Andrea,” Candace said. “This is Miranda.”

  
“Boy’s hold my spot.” Andrea climbed off the bed and approached them, then held out her hand, which Miranda gladly shook. “It’s so nice to meet you. What you’ve done for these kids is amazing. When Candace told me someone had donated she didn't tell me it was you.”

  
For the first time in her life, Miranda was speechless. A nudge from behind her snapped her out of it. “It’s the least I could do.”

  
Andrea smiled, then glanced back to the bed. “It’s more than that. We can only do so much with what we’re given. Your generosity couldn’t have come at a better time.”

  
Miranda smoothed her hands down her pants but before she could say anything one of the boys walked over.

  
“Hello.” He held out his hand which Miranda shook. “I’m Oliver.”

  
Miranda crouched to his level. “I’m Miranda. Is that your brother.” She pointed to the bed where the other boy was staring at them.

  
“Yes.” He shook his head.

  
“Actually,” Andrea said. “They’re not brothers, well, at least not blood, but since they both came here they’ve been inseparable.”

  
Miranda accepted Andreas hand when she stood up. “What’s his name?"

  
“Jackson.”

  
“The names fit them.”

  
Andrea’s smile was blinding. “I think so, too."

  
“You’re attached?”

  
“I am.” She sighed. “We shouldn’t get attached, but I couldn’t help to. As soon as they arrived, I feel in love."

  
“Love at first sight?” Miranda ached her brow.

  
“What?” Andrea laughed “It could happen.”

  
“I don’t doubt that.”

  
“No.”

  
“No.” Miranda couldn’t tear her eyes away from Andrea.

  
A cough from behind them drew their attention. “If you want I’ll continue the tour,” Candace said.

  
“I would like to stay here for a little longer, but feel free to show Caroline and Cassidy around.”

  
“We’d love to,” Cassidy said, winking at Miranda, who groaned, but was pleased they were giving her and Andrea some privacy.

  
When they walked away Andrea motioned to the bed. “Do you want to read with us?”

  
“I would love, too.”

  
Andrea took two steps forward then whirled around. “I…” She bit her lip. “Have you ever felt like you’ve lived someone else’s life?”

  
The question was innocent, but after the pervious events Miranda couldn’t help but read into it. That coupled with the look in Andrea’s eyes propelled her forward until they were only a step apart. “Do you have plans for Christmas?”

  
Andrea didn’t hesitate to answer. “No, I don’t.”

  
“Would you like to spend it with us?" Miranda glanced toward the bed. “I’m not sure it’s allowed, but they’re welcome to join us as well.” There was no time like the present to start making new memories. She hoped she hadn’t read this situation wrong. The longer the silence wore on the more she started to doubt herself.

  
“It wasn’t a dream, was it?” Andrea said, breathlessly.

  
Miranda’s eyes widened and her breath quickened. She wasn’t saying what she thought she was, was she?

  
“It was so real,” Andrea said. “I looked you up, and once I realized who you were I knew I would never see you again. What business would a woman of your status have in this part of town. I knew I never stood a chance. Please say something.”

  
For the second time that day, Miranda was left speechless until Andrea took a step away from her. Miranda reached for her hand. “It happened to you, too?”

  
Andrea nodded, then swiped at her eyes. “I have a feeling that our dreams were completely different though.”

  
Miranda closed the gap between them and felt at home when Andrea wrapped her arms around her. “Different isn’t always bad.”

  
“No, it’s not.”

  
“I’m not too old for you?”

  
“I’m not too poor for you?”

  
Miranda scuffed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

  
“Age is irrelevant. I can’t believe this is happening. I never thought. I had everything I’d ever wanted, then it was gone.”

  
“That makes two of us.” If she ever saw the woman that did this, she would thank her. This may not have been the life she had, but this, Andrea and the boys in front of her, was real. As much as it pained her, they couldn’t stay in each other’s arms forever. “I would love nothing more than to stay in your arms but there is much we need to discuss. Starting with those boys.” They would also compare photos, shed make sure of that. She’d love to know what her Andrea had been up to this entire time.

  
Andrea nodded, then leaned forward and kissed Miranda’s cheek. “I’ll tell you everything you need to know about them, but I have a question for you.”

  
“Anything, Andrea. Ask me anything.”

This was what she had always been looking for and she’d do whatever had to be done to make sure Andrea and the boys were a part of her family. Andrea’s eyes bore into her, and it took everything in her not to capture the tempting lips in front of her. But, when Andrea spoke, Miranda was left speechless once again.

  
“Miranda, would you like to know the moment I fell in love with you?”


End file.
